


Goodbye, Sweet Friend

by FandumbGirl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone close to Bitty dies and he wasn't prepared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Sweet Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad and I literally wrote this in a chat room, so there. And you can blame everyone in the OMGChatPlease room for this fic and they encouraged me to post it, so just blame them for everything.

Bitty was broken down. He never thought he would feel so much pain in his short life. He knelled in the kitchen, shoulders shaking as he was wracked with sobs. Chowder tried his best to cheer Bitty up and Rans and Holster tried to physically drag bitty out of the room, but Bitty refused to budge. He'd never expereineced death before. Especially not with someone he felt so close with.No one knew what to do to help console Bitty. So one by one they left him in his grief until Jack came home. Somehow, the stoic unemotional Jack was the only one able to bring Bitty out of his grief. He pulled the smaller boy into a hug, whispering. "Betsy's in a better place now, Bitty. I'll buy you a new stove."


End file.
